Es geschah am Valentinstag
by Ellie172
Summary: Harry flüchtet am Valentinstag vor den ganzen Pärchen und Draco vor Pansy. [SLASH!] Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte ist nicht aus einem kommerziellen Grund, sondern allein aus Spaß entstanden.

Anmerkung: Meine erste FF. Seid also bitte nicht allzu streng mit mir, ja? *ganzliebguck* Plz R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es geschah am Valentinstag...

Es war Valentinstag. Harry sah aus dem Fenster des Gryffindor-Turms hinunter auf den Rasen. Dort spazierten die ganzen Pärchen. Cho und irgendsoein Viertklässler, Ron und Katie, und Hermine mit einem Jungen aus Hufflepuff und noch viele andere.  
Das war wirklich deprimierend. Vor allem, seit Harry bemerkt hatte, dass er Jungs anziehender fand als Mädchen. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er das bemerkt hatte, und er fand es immer noch sehr verwirrend. Auch Hermine und Ron wussten noch nichts davon. Wie hätte er es ihnen auch erklären sollen? Außerdem hatte er Angst vor deren Reaktionen. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr gemocht hätten? Wenn sie ihn ausgelacht hätten? Allein die Vorstellungen jagten ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken runter.  
Harry wand sich vom Fenster ab. Die ganzen, glücklichen Pärchen konnte er sich nicht länger ansehen.  
Er ging aus dem Aufenthaltsraum hinaus und schlenderte durch das Schloss. Auch hier kamen ihm dauernd Pärchen entgegen. Bestand diese Welt denn nur aus Verliebten?!? Harry wünschte sich einen Ort, an dem er sich vor allen Pärchen dieser Welt verstecken konnte. Er bog um die Ecke und sah eine Tür, die er vorher noch nicht dort gesehen hatte. Neugierig wie er war, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.  
Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, aber gemütlich. Viele Kissen, gemütliche Sessel, viele Bücher, und, als er aus dem Fenster sah, keine Pärchen!  
Gerade ließ sich Harry mit einem Buch in einem Sessel nieder, als die Tür aufging, Draco hineinstürzte, die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und erschöpft daran hinuntersank. Überrascht sah Harry Draco an, der völlig außer Atem war. "Malfoy?!? Was machst du denn hier?" Draco zuckte zusammen. "Ach du bist's, Potter." "Na, wer denn sonst? Der Weihnachtsmann?" "Wirklich sehr witzig! Ich hatte im ersten Moment gedacht, Pansy wär hier. Vor ihr bin ich nämlich gerade geflohen." "Pansy Parkinson?!? Was will die denn von dir?" "Mir ihr Valentins-Geschenk überreichen und einen Kuss wollte sie auch noch." Dracos Stimme war ausdruckslos. Harry verkniff sich nur schwer ein Grinsen. "Ja ja, Potter, lach du ruhig. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" "Mich vor den ganzen Pärchen verstecken. Ich finde, dass das nicht zum aushalten ist. Überall diese Verliebten. Und das ganze rumgeknutsche..." "Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben, Potter."  
Harry sah Draco an, und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie gut dieser eigentlich aussah. Eine Strähne seiner weißblonden Haare fiel ihm ins Gesicht, seine grauen Augen waren außerordentlich anziehend und insgesamt hatte Draco einen sehr guten Körperbau: muskulöse Arme, ein breites Kreuz, breite Schultern... Gedankenverloren seufzte Harry. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen bei Madam Malkins hatte Draco sich sehr verändert.  
"Erde an Potter, Erde an Potter!" Harry schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch. "Einen Knut für deine Gedanken", lachte Draco. "Interessiert dich eh nicht", giftete Harry ihn an. "Huch, so empfindlich, der kleine Harry?" Der kleine Harry dachte einen Moment, er hätte nicht recht gehört. Hatte Malfoy ihn tatsächlich Harry genannt? Er wollte ihn gerade ansehen, als er bemerkte, dass er hinter ihm stand. "Was liest du denn da?"  
Harry konnte Malfoys Atem in seinem Nacken spüren. Malfoys Stimme war weicher als sonst. Harry reagierte nicht auf dessen Frage. "Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?" 'Hmm... Diese sanfte Stimme', dachte Harry. "Hmh..." Plötzlich spürte er Dracos Hände auf seinen Schultern und keine zehn Sekunden später merkte er, wie Draco ihn massierte. "Du bist ja ganz verspannt..."  
Nachdem Draco Harry massiert hatte, ging er um den Sessel herum.  
Harry merkte, wie es ihm warm den Rücken hinunterlief. Er kriegte am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Draco hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, Harry nahm sie und wurde hochgezogen.  
"Schließ die Augen." Malfoys Stimme war sanft, und zitterte ein wenig. Als Harry die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er Malfoys Lippen auf seinen und einen Augenblick später versanken sie in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Auch ohne Gedankenlesen zu können, spürte Harry, dass es das war, worauf sie beide gewartet hatten.


	2. Kapitel 2

(Unfreiwillige) Vortsetzung von Kapitel eins... *g* Oder so etwas in der Art... Ich versuche es auf jeden Fall mal... *smile*

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, und alle anderen Personen gehören Mrs. Rowling. Mir gehört allein die Idee zu dieser verrückten Geschichte.

A/N¹: Hmm... Ich hoffe, Dray is diesma nich ganz so OOC wie im ersten Kapitel... Ich gelobe Besserung! *gomen*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ganz plötzlich löste sich Draco von Harry. "Nein... Das kann nicht...", stammelte er und war rot wie eine Tomate. "Was ist denn, Draco?" Harry sah verdutzt aus der Wäsche. "Ich... Ich habe dich nicht wirklich geküsst, oder? Sag mir, dass.. Dass das alles nur ein Traum war.", stammelte er und etwas leiser zu sich: "Ich kann nicht Potter geküsst haben, und ich kann mich auch nicht wohl dabei gefühlt haben... Pansy muss mir irgendeinen Zauberspruch auf den Hals gejagt haben..." Mit diesen Worten verließ der verwirrte Malfoy den noch verwirrteren Harry zurück.  
Dieser tapste benommen zurück, bis er mit seinen Beinen gegen einen Sessel stieß und wie hypnotisiert ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen. "Was war denn das?" Harry bemerkte nicht, dass er laut mit sich selber redete. "Erst massiert er mir den Nacken, danach küsst er mich, und plötzlich flüchtet er, wie von der Tarantel gestochen... Das verstehe, wer will. ICH persönlich tu es nicht..."  
Als es auch in dem Raum der Wünsche langsam dunkel wurde, machte Harry sich auf in die Große Halle. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass dort wieder alle Pärchen zusammen waren. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen. Allerdings erleichterte ihn der Gedanke, dass diesmal kein rosa Konfetti auf sie alle herunterrieseln würde, wie es zu Lockharts Zeiten der Fall gewesen war.  
Am Gryffindor Tisch angekommen, setzte er sich neben Neville; der hatte auch keine Freundin, an diesem Valentinstag und schien, genau wie Harry und alle anderen Singles, reichlich deprimiert. So fiel es nicht auf, dass Harry Liebeskummer wegen Draco hatte.  
"Malfoy, wir müssen reden!" Harry bemühte sich um einen rauen Ton, als er Draco auf dem Weg in Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums schlendern sah. Doch dieser drehte sich noch nicht einmal um. "Ich wüsste nicht, worüber, Potter." Das letzte Wort spuckte er aus, als würde es sich um etwas wiederliches handeln. Harry holte Malfoy mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ein. "Du weißt genau, warum!" Harry zischte diese Worte eher, als dass er sie sagte, und sie waren so leise, dass sein Gegenüber sie, trotz ihrer geringen Lautstärke, sehr gut verstand. Der Blondschopf schien zu verstehen. Er schubste Harry in Richtung eines Besenschrankes und sagte laut genug, dass es alle umstehenden hören konnten: "Ich warne dich, Potter! Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen!"  
Im Besenschrank angekommen, fing Harry an zu reden. "Was sollte das? Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?!?" "Hey, Potter... Das... Das war ein Ausrutscher, verstanden?!? Es hat mir nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts bedeutet!" "Ach", sagte Harry sarkastisch, "das hat sich aber ganz anders angefühlt!" Draco wurde rot. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich, Draco Malfoy, dich, Harry Potter, küssen würde, oder?" Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Und was war das dann?!? Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie du sowas bezeichnest, aber für mich war es eindeutig ein Kuss." Draco sah mittlerweile aus wie eine überreife Tomate. "Verdammt... Man, das... Das ist alles ganz anders! Du... Du verstehst das nicht..." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch diesmal ergriff Harry die Initiative: Er küsste Draco einfach auf den Mund.  
Nach einer anfänglichen Überraschung lies sich auch Draco auf den Kuss ein, allerdings dauerte dieser nicht lange, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit löste sich der Gryffindor. "Alles ganz anders, ich verstehe... Und du würdest mich auch nie küssen..." Er wollte gerade die Tür der Besenkammer öffnen, besann sich allerdings anders, drehte sich zu dem Blonden um und küsste ihn noch einmal auf den Hals, sodass dieser scharf die Luft einsog.  
"Du weißt, wo du mich findest, Draco." Mit diesen Worten ließ diesmal Harry den völlig perplexen Slytherin stehen und ging, als wäre nichts geschehen, aus der Besenkammer.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Halt wie immer... Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling... Eigentlich schade... *g*

A/N: Thx @ Shenendoah! Dank dir hab ich das dritte Kapitel nochmal umgeschrieben, und ich finde, es ist besser als vorher. *nochma ganz lieb danke sag und verbeug*

A/N²: Diesmal aus Dray's Sicht... In der Hoffnung, dass so sein Gefühlschaos etwas besser rüber kommt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Verdammt! Dieser Idiot kann mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!  
Wütend verließ ich den Besenschrank und sah mich um. Kein Potter mehr zu sehen. Da vorne standen Crabbe und Goyle und... "Oh Dracilein!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein... Bitte, alles nur nicht... Doch schon zu spät. Pansy kam auf mich zugestürmt. Bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren, Draco, ermahnte ich mich.  
Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich Pansy das letzte Mal zum heulen gebracht hatte. Vater war tagelang wütend und ich hatte Stubenarrest. Nicht, dass mich das von irgendwas abgehalten hätte...  
"Sag mal, Dracolein", diese schreckliche Stimme holte mich in die Realität zurück, "hast du schon den Aufsatz für Snape?" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. "Scheiße!", diesen blöden Aufsatz hatte ich total vergessen! "Ich bin in der Bibliothek, falls ihr mich sucht." Mit diesen Worten stürmte ich davon.  
Obwohl der Aufsatz nicht gerade schwer war, brauchte ich ewig. Jedes mal, wenn ich versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren, sah ich diese faszinierenden grünen Augen vor mir, dieses umwerfende Lächeln...  
Nach gut zwei Stunden war ich endlich fertig, und Madam Pince wollte die Bibliothek auch schon schließen.  
Ich ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich ganz erschöpft war. Schnurstracks ging ich ins Bett und achtete nicht auf die Slytherins, die mit mir reden wollten.  
Mein Bett. Zufluchtsort, seit meiner Kindheit. Und auch diesmal zog ich mich hierhin zurück, um nachzudenken und allein zu sein.  
Ich verstand nicht, wie Harry mir so etwas antun konnte. Er konnte mich doch nicht einfach stehen lassen. Und das, nachdem er mich geküsst hatte. In diesem Moment war ich froh, dass es dunkel war und ich allein war. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so rot war.  
Während ich immer wieder über den heutigen Tag nachdachte, wälzte ich mich hin und her und versuchte Schlaf zu finden.  
Aber Harry, diese Küsse und Harry's smaragdgrüne Augen ließen mich keinen Schlaf finden.  
Ich hörte Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini ins Bett gehen, hörte um Mitternacht leise die Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum schlagen und außerhalb von Hogwarts schrien Eulen auf ihrer nächtlichen Jagd.  
Immer wieder schlief ich für ein paar Minuten ein, aber die Alpträume ließen mich nicht los.  
In diesen Träumen sah ich Harry vor mir, der mir seine Liebe gestand. Wir küssten uns, und als ich ihm sagen wollte, was ich für ihn empfand, stand nicht mehr er vor mir, sondern Pansy Parkinson. Sie lachte und fragte mich, ob alles für die Hochzeit vorbereitet sei.  
An dieser Stelle wachte ich wieder und wieder schweißgebadet auf.  
Am Morgen, ich hatte vielleicht eine oder zwei Stunden geschlafen, war mir klar, was ich machen musste. Ich musste Harry sagen, was ich für ihn empfand.  
Doch zuerst musste ich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke überstehen. Es stimmt, ich bin gut, aber unter diesen Umständen...  
Nach einem recht kargen Frühstück, ich brachte kaum einen Bissen runter, denn immer wieder spürte ich Harrys Blicke, verließ ich die Große Halle in Richtung Kerker.  
Auch im Unterricht kam ich nicht von Potter los. Er faszinierte mich einfach. Diese grünen Augen, sein sanftes Lächeln, und die schwaren Haare. Selbst im schummrigen Licht des Kerkers glänzte der strubbelige Haarschopf wie Seide. Wie es woh sein musste, über diese Haare zu streicheln?  
Ein beißender Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass es wieder dieser Longbottom war, der den Trank versaut hatte, doch dann bemerkte ich, dass es meiner war. Verdammte...! Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Konnte Potter mich wirklich so aus dem Konzept bringen? Ich sah zu ihm und seinen Freunden rüber. Die Granger und das Wiesel lachten. Aber Potter? Potter kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ihn schien nur sein Trank zu interessieren. War ich ihm so egal? War ihm alles egal, was zwischen uns passiert war? Die Küsse? Nein, es war mehr gewesen als nur zwei Küsse. Bei diesen Küssen war etwas mit mir passiert. Vielleicht auch mit ihm. Aber das konnte nur er mir sagen.  
In diesem Augenblick fasste ich den Entschluss, ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfand.  
Als es zum Stundenende klingelte ging ich raus, um Harry zu suchen. Er war nirgends zu finden und seine Freunde wollte ich auch nicht fragen. Beim Mittagessen saß er nicht am Gryffindor-Tisch und bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ging er mir aus dem Weg. Als ich ihn auch nicht beim Abendessen sah, fing ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen.  
"Granger, wo ist Potter?" Ich hatte mich doch dazu durchgerungen sie zu fragen. "Warum fragst du?" Meine Güte, wie kann man nur so zickig sein? "Ich muss mit ihm über die Belegung des Quidditch-Feldes reden." "Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er ist vor dem Abendessen abgehauen, weil er seine Ruhe haben wollte..." Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch mehr sagte, denn ich hatte mich schon auf den Weg gemacht.  
Potter und ich waren einander ähnlicher, als man dachte. Und ich hoffte, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag...  
Ich holte meinen Besen und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.  
Er war nicht auf dem Quidditch-Feld und am verbotenen Wald auch nicht. Aber schließlich fand ich ihn am entferntesten Stück des Sees. Von hier bis zum Schloss waren es bestimmt fünf Meilen.  
Ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt landete ich. Obwohl ich nicht versuchte leise zu sein, schien er mich nicht zu bemerken und ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
Er starrte versonnen auf den See in dem sich die untergehende Sonne golden spiegelte.  
"Hey Harry..." Ich sah ihn von der Seite an.  
"Was willst du, Draco?"  
"Mit dir reden... Über uns..." Jetzt sah auch ich hinaus auf den See.  
"Was gibt es denn da zu reden?"  
Ich merkte, wie er mich von der Seite ansah.  
In diesem Moment sah ich ihm direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen und ich merkte, dass ich rot wurde...  
"Harry, ich liebe dich..."

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Figuren, Orte und so gehören J.K Rowling. Mir gehört allein Dray's Eule *hihi*

A/N: Okay, das Ende ist nicht das Beste, aber habt ihr schon einmal versucht, ein gutes Ende zu schreiben, wenn euch euer Reli-Lehrer die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Außerdem ist mir zu Hause auch nix besseres mehr eingefallen - *gomen*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Nein Malfoy, du liebst mich nicht", sagte Harry und sah wieder hinaus auf den See.  
"Warum glaubst du mir nicht?" Draco sah Harry an. Enttäuschung und Verletztheit lagen in seinem Blick, aber das sah Harry nicht.  
"Aus zwei einfachen Gründen, Malfoy. Zum ersten: ein Malfoy kann einen Potter nicht lieben und zum zweiten: ein Malfoy kann allgemein nicht lieben. Egal ob es ein Potter, eine Parkinson oder eine was-weiß-ich-wer ist." Mit diesen Worten stand der Gryffindor auf und ließ, wie schon den Tag davor, den Blonden verwirrt zurück.  
Dieser starrte nur auf den See hinaus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er diese drei Worte gesagt hatte, und das erste Mal, dass er zurückgewiesen worden war. "Aber es stimmt, Harry", flüsterte er vor sich hin, "ich liebe dich..."  
Noch am gleichen Abend merkte der Slytherin, dass Harry ihn ignorierte. Selbst, als er ihn anrempelte, während sie aus der Großen Halle hinausgingen, sagte Harry kein Wort.  
Auch am nächsten Tag, bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ließ Harry Draco nicht an sich heran. Er ignorierte ihn ganz einfach..  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte es Draco nichts ausgemacht, aber jetzt schaffte Harry etwas, was noch nie jemand zuvor mit einem Malfoy geschafft hatte: Harry hatte ihn verletzt.  
Auch in den nächsten Tagen ging es so weiter. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht von dem Blonden provozieren und provozierte ihn auch nicht.  
Allerdings fiel Hermine auf, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte.  
"Harry, ich weiß, dass etwas mit dir ist. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen!" Ihre braunen Augen ruhten auf ihm. "Bei Merlin! Es ist nichts, verstehst du, Herm? Rein. Gar. Nichts." Allerdings sah er ihr dabei nicht in die Augen. "Lügner! Ich merke es doch! Du gehst Malfoy aus dem Weg und -" "Erwähne ja nicht diesen Namen, Hermine", zischte Harry. "- immer wenn dich jemand auf ihn anspricht fauchst du ihn an! Das kannst du nicht leugnen!" "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Hermine", sagte der Junge und stapfte hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.  
Hermine blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. "Man könnte glatt meinen, Harry wäre in Malfoy verliebt und der hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen...", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. Aber DAS konnte ja nicht sein. Oder etwa doch?  
Harry lag mittlerweile im Jungenschlafsaal auf seinem Bett und dachte nach.  
'Draco will mich eh nur verarschen. Ich wette, er wartet nur darauf, dass ich ihm sage, was ich für ihn empfinde um dann im ganzen Schloss rumzuerzählen, dass Harry Potter, der ach so berühmte Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, schwul sei. Und darauf kann ich gerne verzichten.'  
Zur gleichen Zeit saß Draco um Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und dachte darüber nach, wie er Potter verständlich machen konnte, dass er wirklich so empfand und ihn nicht anlog. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: er musste Potter treffen. Aber wie sollte er ihm das sagen? Er ging ihm ja aus dem Weg.  
"Draco, kann ich mir mal deine Eule ausleihen?", fragte Crabbe genau in dem Augenblick, als Malfoy über eine Möglichkeit nachdachte, Harry eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. 'Eule! Aber klar! Warum bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen?', dachte er und sagte zu seinem Bodyguard, dass er die Eule selber brauche. "Du kannst dir ja auch mal 'ne eigene kaufen!"  
Draco schnappte sich Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Eulerei.

Er band das Pergament seiner Adlereule Law an das Bein und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Bring das zu Potter, okay? Er ist hier im Schloss, also brauchst du nicht weit zu fliegen", flüsterte er ihr zu und die Eule flog mit einem leisen Rauschen davon.  
Draco ging hinunter in die Kerker während Law am Fenster des Gryffindor-Schlafsaals saß und versuchte Harry wach zu bekommen.  
"Harry!" Ron schüttelte seinen Freund, bis dieser wach wurde. "Harry, da ist eine Eule und sie hat einen Brief für dich." Harry setzte sich auf und band der Eule den Brief vom Bein, die daraufhin mit dem Gefieder raschelte, leise schuhute und dann flog sie wieder zum Fenster hinaus.  
Harry legte den Brief neben sein Kopfkissen und nachdem er sich für die Nacht fertig gemacht und die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zugezogen hatte, nahm er den Brief um ihn zu lesen.

~ Hey Harry,  
ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht verarsche. Es ist mir ernst mit dem, was ich dir gesagt habe, auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben willst oder kannst.  
Aber was du mir glauben musst, ist, dass es mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen ist, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, aber solltest du dennoch daran zweifeln, dass ich dies alles ernst meine, komm bitte mirgen Abend in den DADA-Raum.  
Draco~

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Hatte Draco ihn wirklich um ein Treffen gebeten? Aber im Moment war er zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Das hatte schließlich noch bis morgen Zeit.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, bemerkte er, dass Draco immer wieder zu ihm rüber sah, doch der Gryffindor erwiederte keinen einzigen Blick. Auch Hermine schien das außergewöhnliche Verhalten des Slytherin aufzufallen, denn sie stupste ihren Freund an. "Hey, Harry! Malfoy schaut immer wieder zu dir rüber." "Ach, wirklich?", entgegnete er und beschäftigte sich weiter mit seinem Frühstück.  
In der Pause hastete der Schwarzhaarige in die Eulerei - und lief geradewegs Malfoy in die Arme.  
"Hoppla, da hat's aber wer eilig", sagte dieser und grinste seinen überraschten Gegenüber an.  
"Damit du eins weißt, Malfoy, ich glaube kein Wort von dem was du gesagt hast. Du willst mich doch bloß vor der ganzen Schule als Schwuchtel hinstellen."  
Mit einem Mal zog Draco Harry in die Eulerei und als er sprach hatte seine Stimme nicht die gewohnte Kälte sondern eine überraschend angenehme Wärme.  
"Harry, wenn ich das machen wollte, gäbe es ganz andere Mittel. Und ich bezweifle, dass ich mich da selber auch reinziehen würd. Außerdem, würde ich sonst DAS machen?", sagte der Blonde, zog Harry an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Im ersten Moment überrumpelt, gab Harry bald Dracos drängen nach und erwiederte dessen Kuss.  
Als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten, flüsterte Draco Harry etwas ins Ohr.  
Dieser wurde daraufhin rot, sah Draco liebevoll an und sagte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco..."


End file.
